


Sativa

by hauntedelation



Series: All Yours [1]
Category: Hellraiser (Movies), Hellraiser: Hellworld, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Just Vibin', Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedelation/pseuds/hauntedelation
Summary: Mikey was always oddly shy around you. Having mutual friends and been acquaintances with each other for several months, you had to push the friendship a bit further.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Mike (Hellraiser)/Reader
Series: All Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074905
Kudos: 10





	Sativa

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is in a modern setting. While I could easily write for when the movie was set (2005), I wanted to include Jhené Aiko’s Sativa song (2017) in this. The song is so good and is such a vibe whether or not you are actually high. This absolutely does NOT follow the plot of Hellraiser: Hellworld but some characters are used, some I have made have been added. Mikey miiiight be a bit ooc but screw it, he’s got a crush. I just needed some Mikey content okay 🥺
> 
> I proofread as much as I could! Sorry for any errors.

Gif Credit to [e-ripley](https://e-ripley.tumblr.com/post/190241977346)

➽─────────────❥

The amount of perspiration materializing on the palms of Mikey’s hands was beginning to worry him. He scrubbed them on his jeans-clad thighs and reached his long fingers into the pocket of his dark leather jacket.

Pulling out the sleek phone, his eyes searched the cracked screen again for the time: 4:56 p.m.

Mikey’s shoulders slump forward, letting out a breath into the cool November air. He watches his chilled breath waft into the darkening sky, eyes soon focusing on your front door. The white paint of the wood taunted him as he mentally wrestled on when to reach his knuckles up to knock.

With the pulse in his throat hammering rapidly against his skin, Mikey starts to wonder how he ever got the courage to ask you out like this.

➽─────────────❥

_Three days earlier…_

The hustle and bustle of the local shopping mall had brought an electric atmosphere around the space. The higher-than-normal foot traffic featured families with small children, teenagers, and elderly alike. Black Friday was soon rearing its head upon the town, and many of the citizens were looking forward to capturing any deals.

The table near the middle of the food-court sat Chelsea, Vanessa, Jesse, Derrick, Mikey, and you. The rather close-knit friend group of yours had decided to go out to celebrate the early ending of your college semester.

You were entirely relieved to be finished with school, that passing semester was a hell of a source of stress. The instant you were finished with your last exam, your girlfriends Chelsea and Vanessa dragged you out of class, adamant to celebrate all of your hard work.

You could not complain, riding in the passenger seat of Vanessa’s car. The vehicle passed by the campus of your college and beelined toward the highway across town. You straight-away began your personal honoring of your finished semester. Pulling out a stashed bag of several pre-rolled joints from the glove compartment, you bit your tongue playfully and side-eyed your friends.

Vanessa’s eyes widened as she took her eyes from the road and onto the bag in your hand. She forgot that you placed the “sinful” item to hide in her car as you finished your finals.

Chelsea leaned her blonde head around the side of your seat and let out a low whistle. Seconds pass between you three before a roar of cackles and whoops erupted in the small car.

You asked permission of your friend before you pulled out your lighter, sparking up the first of many joints for this long winter break ahead of you.

The familiar, strong scent of the herb hugged your brain into wonderful tranquility. This favorite pastime of yours was left neglected for the past several months, books, and assignments taking its place.

As Chelsea took the weed from your offering fingertips, your right hand went to turn up the song on the radio. The thundering boom of one of Megan Thee Stallion’s new songs resonated out the windows of the car as you all followed the familiar path toward Jesse’s house.

Sauntering up the walkway to your friend’s home, the boy already knew the plan for the day. You three gave him expectant looks as he answered your obnoxious knocking on the glass of his front door.

He shook his buzzed head and held open the door for you, Vanessa, and Chelsea.

The sun was still shining high in the sky, the noon sun creeping along. The day was young, it was a perfect day to go hang out at the mall of course!

Upon entering you were pleasantly greeted by your two other friends sitting on the living room couch, well _one_ other friend, Derrick. You weren’t entirely sure how to label your acquaintance with the other dark-haired boy.

Mikey was an enigma to you and had been ever since you were first introduced to him. He was the one person in the friend group who you did not previously know.

His conceited, amorous personality zapped you the instant you set within the same room as him. You couldn’t decide if you found him attractive or annoying then. That day was nearly a year previously, during a birthday party for Derrick.

He had been by the side of Jesse and Derrick most of the night, sharing jokes and chuckling with his pals. He was also making a fool of himself trying to pursue various girls at the party, putting on his ‘suave’ charms.

You had your eye on him, you had to admit.

How his chestnut curls messily fell on his head, how his sharp jawline framed his handsome face, how those sapphires he had for eyes lit up bright during a hearty laugh.

You knew somewhere in your mind that you would take a special liking to the boy.

That exuberant persona of Mikey’s seemed to amplify under your presence. His horribly suggestive words and his affinity for sex were all you could remember from the times you spent in his presence.

He held himself up as a ladies-man, and while this was a consistent trait in Mikey, your e/c orbs pierced right through that veil that the boy set up.

He wasn’t _always_ Mr. Big Dick Energy when you were around. You had caught some faint slip-ups whilst conversing with him alone.

It was the way his speech altered slightly, his usage of “um” and short pauses in between his thoughts. Those eyes of his lingered on parts of your body that you truly didn’t mind him staring at.

Mike harbored a peculiar crush on you.

This information was entirely solidified the moment he approached you at the mall.

“Chelsea, what are your plans for the next few days?”

Mikey turned to the girl with a tone borderline desperate, he was sat opposite the other side of you three girls.

His query was drafted after unsuccessfully finding someone to hang out with the next few days. Jesse and Derrick defensively responded with their own plans occupying them.

Mikey was nearly in exasperation when he found that Chelsea was in the same boat as his other two pals. Vanessa simply stated that she would be out of town visiting with her family.

Ah, but he hasn’t spoken to you yet.

You turned to him, a lazy smile on your glossed lips as you waited to see if he would be interrogating _you_ next.

His eyes met yours and he seemed to trip on himself, jaw clenching and unclenching before he sputtered out an assumption that you must be occupied as well for the rest of the week.

Shaking your head,

“Nah, I’m just going to be cleaning my house, running a few errands here and there. But, mostly I’m chillin’.”

You shrugged lightly, letting your eyes watch his face for a reaction. His eyebrows shot clear to his forehead before he ran a hand through his hair, sliding out,

“Cool…cool, good to know, Y/n.”

He busied his big mouth with a bite of his pizza, averting his eyes toward the crowds walking about.

The smirk on your face grew, sitting your body farther back in your chair, you caught a look from Derrick. He cocked his dark brow at you but did not say a word.

The conversation topic shifted to the newest game that had come out, the boys instantly jumping in while Vanessa argued about its controls. Chelsea followed in about the ridiculous price.

Mikey was still chewing his food when your eyes met for a fraction of a second, a jolt of tickles arose in your stomach. You sucked in your lips before turning your attention to your phone on the table.

➽─────────────❥

A couple of hours following, Mikey finally found the courage to approach you. This was after a stern pep talk from Derrick and Jesse in the video store.

“Dude, why didn’t you fucking set something up with Y/n? She said she had nothing going on for the next few days!”

Derrick’s tone was hushed but moderately frustrated with his curly-haired friend. If it was any other girl, Mikey would have hopped on the opportunity to spend some time alone.

He was acting strange about the whole ordeal.

Mike picked up the case of the new game, reading the contents of the front. He sighed and shrugged a leathered shoulder, avoiding the annoyed look of his friend.

“Because…look, bro, I’ve never hung out with the girl before. I _can’t_ just spring that shit up out of the blue.”

His reasoning made no such sense and Derrick was growing tired of Mikey skirting around the issue. Mike was very much into Y/n, this was as simple as it could get. Now, if he could just get the kid to confess…

Jesse shook his head, taking his beanie off and rubbing his fuzzy head.

“Man, Y/n is bad as fuck. I would hang with her but I just don’t think we would be able to _vibe_ like that. You know?”

Mikey couldn’t deny Jesse’s thoughts. He nodded his head to himself, thinking over if _he_ would be able to vibe with you. This is what scared Mikey. He genuinely did not know anything about you, other than how gorgeous you were. What if there was no connection between you and him?

The boys abandoned the subject eventually, Derrick giving Mikey a final piece of his mind.

“Mike, man, just go make plans with her. She’s only gonna say yes or no. It’s really not a big deal. But, I’m telling you, she’s interested in hanging.”

Mikey felt a clap on his broad shoulder. He met the stare with Derrick and nodded his head in a more serious guise. He cracked a smile, letting out a few words filled with mock confidence. Mike fought to hide his nervous demeanor below.

➽─────────────❥

You were pleasantly surprised to see Mikey slowly approaching your side at the clothing store. As your eyes perused over the sweaters and shirts, you gave acknowledgment to the boy.

“What’s up, Mike?” The smooth tone of your voice caused him to clear his throat, shifting his hands to his jacket pockets.

“Hey Y/n, uh…I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime this week? I’m free whenever.”

You reached your manicured nails toward the price tag of a shirt, pursing your lips at it.

Mikey’s nerves were growing hot as he was forced to wait for your reply. A smile tugged at your lips before you met his stare, nodding your head gently.

“Yeah! I would love to, how does Friday at around five sound?”

Mikey’s face brightened up. His teeth bit at his lower lip, suppressing a chuckle before he agreed. You let your eyes roam his face, taking in his telltale restless mannerisms.

You had plans for this boy.

“Do you smoke?” You ask him.

Mikey’s eyes widened before he furrowed his brow, sliding his hands from the pockets. He nodded, trying to appear sure of himself.

“Yeah here and there, why?”

You giggled, the sound hitting the boy in the gut. His face threatening to turn pink. You took the hangar off the rack and placed the shirt in your shopping basket.

“I would love to smoke you out. How about we do that? We can just chill and watch some movies, order food. It will be fun.”

Mikey couldn’t help but crack a lopsided grin, nodding his head yet again.

“Yeah, I would love that.”

You turned and continued looking throughout the clothing racks, the boy following you like a lost puppy. He was quietly gazing at the pieces of clothing you reached for, lips in an inquisitive pout.

You couldn’t help the thoughts swirling in your mind at the moment.

“Cool, do you have my number?”

Mikey’s eyes darted around the store, trying to remember if he did. You simply held your hand out, telling him you’ll add your digits into the device.

He fished the thing out of his pocket so quickly, handing over the phone. Upon taking the phone in your hands, you shook your head at the cracked screen. Such a clumsy boy. Soon you both had your numbers saved, and the deal was sealed.

Mikey didn’t stay long, the lingering looks from Vanessa and Chelsea left him feeling jittery. You went over the plans one last time with Mikey, letting him know the address of your house.

He confirmed his understanding and slid his lanky body toward the exit of the shop. Mikey backed out slowly before holding his hand up to his ear mouthing the words ‘I’ll call you.'

You couldn’t help the grin that tugged at your cheeks as you waved him away. Directly after, you turned your attention back to your homegirls.

Chelsea and Vanessa had knowing looks on their faces, looking you up and down, then peering at the exit. They instantly demanded that you spill the tea about what had just happened.

“Okay, _what_ just happened?” Shot out Vanessa.

You only replied casually, feigning innocence and stating that Mikey was only trying to buy some weed from you.

The lie withered and fell to the ground as they took you by the arms and marched you over to the comfortable loungewear. Even though you tried hiding it, Vanessa and Chelsea had known of your little crush on Mikey.

They intended to find you the sexiest “dick appointment” outfit.

➽─────────────❥

Mikey contemplated turning around and leaving, thinking of just giving the excuse that he got sick or something.

But, the boy’s knuckles rapped on the surface of your front door, each knock bringing him closer to losing his composure. It was now or ever.

The winter air kissed the tips of his ears red as he stood there to wait, only seconds had to pass before he was greeted by the warmth of the front door opening.

His eyes were in the ground when you greeted him, he noticed your neatly pedicured toes seated neatly in a fuzzy pair of slippers. Your soft voice broke his focus.

“Hey,” you said.

Mikey could still feel his heart beating in his throat as he swallowed. He brought his eyes from the ground to your face.

God, you were so beautiful.

You had your hair pulled back in a messy bun. A few coils sprouted freely and framed your forehead and cheeks.

You had no makeup on, but Mikey had seen you without it before. Your long eyelashes batted up at the boy. Your lips remained to look plush and inviting. You had several earrings nesting in your ears, each one their little symbol of you.

He was not able to stop himself from looking at your attire. You had on a firmly cropped tank top, teasing your belly button.

The shorts you had on looked amazing on your hips and thighs, framing your body and leaving Mikey with so _little_ to his imagination.

You watched Mike stare at your body, and couldn’t help but feel pride swell up in your chest. He had yet to return your greeting, and you weren’t going to stand there in the cold forever.

“Um…hello?"

The boy’s shoulders jumped at the second call to his attention, he finally shared a quiet reply.

"Shit, I’m sorry…hey Y/n.”

You opened the door further, inviting him in with a kind smile.

“Come in, please take off your shoes at the door.”

Your house was not large, it was a little bit older, one you inherited from your grandparents.

You had the space decorated with various items that made your home look like a museum of sorts. The place was neatly organized and held the scent of lavender.

You had a few lamp lights illuminating the sides of your couch and the coffee table. The television was on, playing a movie silently.

Mikey surveyed your living space as you shut and locked the front door. You maneuvered your way around the boy, your eyes observing his movements.

The silence wasn’t anything but tense, this was the first time that you and Mikey ever were alone in this way together. A small frown made its way into your lips as you pondered how to move forward.

Mikey’s attention was held on the items on your shelves, his hands resting in his jacket pockets and curiosity dripping off of him.

This was the longest you had seen him either not bark out a dirty joke and laugh loudly.

The clock on your phone read 5:05 p.m., you kissed your teeth and thought further.

Would he want to stay very long? Surely only for a couple of hours the _max_ , you didn’t wish to waste any more time.

“Mikey?”

He turned his curly head to you, eyebrows lifted in question. You pat the seat beside you on the couch, crossing your knees over each other.

“Come sit by me."

➽─────────────❥

You were able to get him to open up a bit more, coaxing more words, and laughs from him.

You both started talking about small things, from the movie that was playing on the television to the current things going on in your lives.

Mikey had his leather jacket resting on the arm of the couch. His long legs were resting far past the foot of the couch.

He was facing you now, his torso covered with his crossed arms. At the moment you were listening to him speak about his passion for gaming.

You couldn’t take your eyes from him, you found yourself hanging onto every word Mikey said. The most minute things about him interested you completely.

Truthfully, you wanted to learn more about Mikey, the real him. You wanted to see more of the Mikey that he didn’t hide away from others.

"So yeah, um, I’ve been pretty obsessed with this new game that came out. The controls are amazing and it’s _so_ much fun. Derrick and I have already put over 30 hours on it and—it was only released a few days ago.”

You hummed, amused at his last comment.

“Now _that’s_ something, you must be a pro at it by now I bet.”

This made the smile on his face grow, you _never_ judged him for his personal choice of passing time. Many girls that Mikey messed around with hated the idea of a guy spending all his time in the cyber world, so he kept those ties unattached.

How you spoke to him made him feel undeniably good, to the point where he felt heard, more than a guy who just fucks around with girls. At least, he hoped that you didn’t think of him as a player.

Mikey never held any judgment for what you partook in either. You didn’t seem as if you had such a strong vice to your hobby anyway. The weed? It was not much indulged in unless you were on a break, or had a free day. That kind of self-control you had within you attracted the boy more. It lashed out and lassoed Mikey further into your web.

Your body was now facing him, your elbow resting on the top of the couch cradling your head in your palm. The other hand was left in your lap, fingers playing with the blanket layering your legs.

It had been quite a while since he arrived, and you felt more at ease with him being there at your home. The hour or two that he had been there gone by sooner than you noticed. Mikey was the epitome of polite, saying “please” and “thank you” whenever you offered him a drink or some snacks.

You couldn’t get over how he was the complete opposite of how he acted around your friends. That cockiness he harbored seemed to waver in and out in certain parts of the conversation, never consistent like usual.

His eyes ended up stuck to your television, you followed the direction of his gaze and saw that the movie Scream was on. Was he a scary movie fan? He never really mentioned his love for the genre before to you, but you narrowed your eyes and watched his eyes light up at the action going on the screen.

This was noted.

You could sit there with him all night, hell, you wouldn’t mind if all you did with Mikey was speak with him. But this wasn’t your intention with the boy, you had far more…suggestive plans.

You took your hand from the blanket and reached up, hesitantly laying a gentle hand on his arm. Fingertips brushed against the cotton fabric of his dark green sweater, this was enough to capture his attention again.

The one thing you wanted tonight, was to see him open up more—and maybe witness the look on his face as he cums a few times. Besides this fact, you knew that you had only scratched the surface of this boy. It was about time that you pulled out your stash.

“Hey, Mike…you wanna spark up now?”

You could tell that it took him a bit longer to register your words than normal. Boy, was he anxious. He had his glass of juice held up to his lips in one of his hands, his mouth filled. After forcing down a full gulp to avoid choking, he nodded his head, licking away the red liquid from his lips.

You held back a devilish grin, instead opting to shift to stand up. You reached for his clammy hand resting on his knee and wrapped your fingers around his.

Mikey fell into a stupor as his body effortlessly followed you, feet scrambling to steady himself.

Your hold on his hand caused the boy to lose his train of thought. Whatever was racing through his brain, you could have a clue. He didn’t notice that you were leading him up a staircase toward your bedroom.

He never once asked you where you were taking him, letting you take the lead.

Upon reaching the ajar door at the end of the hall, you could feel his grasp on your fingers tighten. You turn your head around to take a look up at him, your eyebrows pinched together in an examination of his facial expression.

“Are you okay with this? I don’t want you to feel…you know, obligated to anything."

Mikey waved your comment away.

"Psh, nah it’s alright. This isn’t the first girl’s bedroom I’ve been in.”

Now _that_ you could believe. The wiggle in his eyebrows made you faintly snort. You proceeded to push the bedroom door open, the rosy lights inside spilled into the hallway.

➽─────────────❥

“Pick your poison.”

You and Mike were sitting side by side on the carpeted rug, leaning your backs against your bed. On the floor between you were three options: rolling papers, a pipe, and a bong lined up for Mike’s choosing.

A small white container was set aside, you specifically picked the suitable strain that would set a particular mood in you. It was a hybrid strain that brought up more euphoric emotions. While you were unsure how Mikey would react to it, you were a bit expectant of how he would be.

You explained to him the small differences between each method of smoking. In actuality, it was a personal preference for each person. You did not know how often he smoked and if he was really interested, but it never hurt to give information.

You let him know that you preferred joints or blunts while you were relaxing at home.

“I’ll take a joint.”

You nodded your head and set about starting the roll. You already had the weed ground up to the appropriate texture. The filters were lined up and the proper papers as well. While you were going through the motions, you tallied your mental checklist off.

What were you missing? Drinks and snacks were at the ready, the lighting and aroma of the space were pleasing to the senses, but, was there something left forgotten?

Aha, you remembered the one _missing key_ to a good smoke session.

“Mike, you see that red bluetooth speaker on the shelf?”

You direct your head up toward the object in question, he stops from observing your craft and looks in the direction of your head nod.

“Could you grab that and turn it on? We should get some music playing.”

He obliged in doing so, sitting upon his haunches to reach for the second to last shelf on your bookcase. He placed the speaker down between you and began to reach in his back pocket, fingers worrying his phone sitting there.

“Uhm, I don’t really have a good playlist made.”

Your eyebrows are pinched together in concentration, you planned on making three to four joints. The papers you chose weren’t your longer papers but you were expecting to be doing this for the next few hours.

Once you are satisfied with how snug the wrap is, you twist the top of the joint and finish with a pleased smile.

You glance at Mikey, eyes sparkling in anticipation, and give him a wink.

“It’s alright, I have the perfect playlist.”

You connect your phone to the device, following are the wonderful sounds of your favorite artists playing throughout the bedroom.

Grabbing your lighter, you scoot your body closer to Mikey, within an arm’s distance away. Your knee skims against his thigh sending a storm of goosebumps on your skin.

Mikey doesn’t say a word but notices the result on your skin. _Oh, it could just be a chill in the air._ He reasons internally. Yet, for him, he only wishes he could trace those raised bumps on your skin with his fingertips.

With the joint between your lips, you lift the yellow lighter to the end and ignite.

The dizzying singe of the smoke hit the back of your throat. You, having done this several times before, were able to properly hold the vapors inside. You purse your lips together, squinting in concentration.

Mikey watches you closely, eyes big and taking in your movements. Little did you know, he had not ever taken up smoking marijuana before.

He was entirely afraid of appearing like a rookie in front of you.

You offer the joint to him, exhaling a controlled breath away from his face. His fingers brush against yours as he takes the item from your hold.

After that first hit, you could feel your body begin to wind down. You move your head to view Mikey and find that he had a conflicted look on his face.

“Is everything alright?”

His baby blues shoot back up to your face, his mouth opening and closing in a fit of dumbfounding.

How does he do this without making a fool of himself? _Fuck_ …he wanted to look cool in front of you. Being that he had never done this particular thing before, the chances of him coughing are embarrassingly high.

The soft beat of the music filled the lapse after your question. He was wildly battling his thoughts inside his head trying to decide what to do.

The way you were looking at him, with those big e/c eyes of yours, they were filled to the brim with question and interest. He _had_ to impress you.

Mikey couldn’t let himself back down to this.

Without any more delay, the boy took the joint to his lips and inhaled. He allowed his lungs to be properly filled, the burn tickled his throat roughly.

His dark brow was set in a hard line, trying his best to focus on holding the smoke in. He more so mimicked what you had done, releasing the smoke after a few long seconds.

He instantly coughed from how the marijuana left a scratch at the back of his throat. The restrain in his chest took great effort and with sheer will power, he muted the attack to a minimum.

The boy’s brain was left feeling awfully fuzzy following.

You were impressed. You shared encouraging comments, watching him just in case he may not be comfortable.

Mikey did let you know that he did this “here and there,” but, you wanted to test that.

“Wow, you really _must_ have done this before, Mikey.”

He cleared his throat and couldn’t hide a proud grin, taking another small hit before passing it back to you. He holds in the smoke before releasing it, letting out another cough.

“What can I say? You have some pretty strong shit by the way.”

You say your thanks as your fingers take hold of the joint. Your lips bring in the soothing vapors and continue to free your mind with him.

You began feeling the effects of the weed, and you can tell that he was too.

The stares you gave to Mike were through your lashes, and as time went on you were not caring how hungry the nature of them was.

Every time Mikey caught you, his charming face had dusted pink.

The tone in the room was only growing increasingly intimate. The songs on the speaker slowed, the temperature in the room increased, the sun outside was on its way to setting.

The approaching night brought the candles you lit around the room to the forefront. They casted a golden glow that mixed with the pink tea lights that you hung up on your walls.

You expected that the next hour or two was going to be entrancing.

➽─────────────❥

Ultimately your thoughts were correct, you both finished the one joint together. You ashed away the remnants in the tray before turning to look at the now giggly mess next to you.

He gazed up at you with eyes half-lidded, those pools of blue all glazed over.

 _Oh_ , Mikey was a light-weight with weed. You couldn’t help but find it endearing, his body melted into his spot next to you until his head fell back onto the plush of your mattress.

Mikey was a bit of a goofy sloth while high. He would laugh at every silly joke that you came up with, and even chuckled at his own.

You could sense that he was letting loose, but there was more remaining in that shell.

Mikey was nearly there, you knew you had to pull more out of him. You couldn’t help the giddy feeling inside as you formed your plan in your head.

You were reaching to change to the next song on your playlist before you heard a protest from Mikey.

“Noo, wait I actually like this song!”

You looked at him with disbelief, a teasing grin on your lips.

“You like Jhené Aiko?”

The song _Sativa_ was on, it honestly was the perfect music for right now. This moment right here that you were having with him, you imagined it while listening sometimes.

You love this song too but you played the hell out of it most days.

Mikey looked up at you, red-tinged eyes wide with exhilaration, he nodded his head in confirmation.

“She’s pretty as fuck and I like this song a lot. It always sounded so good every time I heard it but…uhm now it just sounds…”

Mikey seems to lose his words, in that moment you moved to light another joint. Your expert fingers had done so in a swift motion, your lips taking in a hearty puff.

It was how you looked at him after, you were so close that he could smell your perfume or lotion that you had on. The sweet fruity scent was an assault on his concentration, it was distracting him, nudging him.

You french inhale with no effort on your end. The plume disappeared from your lips into your nose before letting it go into the air.

It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen until then.

“…I-it uh, it just hits different.”

You wet your lips and simper at him. With a curious look in your eye, you further invade his personal space. You nearly snuggle his body, stealing the warmth radiating off of him.

-

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

_I’m so high in here, been smoking on this weed._

-

“You know…I always wondered why you were so shy around me, Mikey. Around everyone else you’re more boisterous but…not when it’s just me and you.”

His breath hitches before he leans forward and huffs out a laugh. His hand shoots to the back of his neck, anxiously rubbing at the skin there.

“I-um..I’ve been wondering that too.”

His voice shrinks near the end of his sentence, the song carrying on between you both. Your eyes run freely along his body, the way his legs are spread, comfortably wide.

Mikey’s free hand rested on his lap, those long fingers stretching on his leg. You eye the faint bulge in his jeans, and you note the struggle his eyes do to meet yours.

_Fuck it._

“Could I try something with you?”

Mikey finally met your powerful stare, chuckling to himself before accepting the bait you threw out.

“Sure…what’s up?”

You closed the remaining space between you and Mikey. Taking the lit joint in your fingers, your other free hand rested on his jaw.

Mikey’s body stiffened in response, the movement of his hand on the back of his neck stopping to a halt.

Your touch was feather-light on his skin, the hairs on his arm stood on end. You tilted his face and guided him to look more directly at you.

“I’m going to shotgun the smoke in your mouth. Basically…I’ll be inhaling it, then exhaling the smoke into your mouth. You will inhale that in and hold it.”

The boy’s eyebrows rose to a degree. You watched his body language in the chance that he may pull away. Before you were able to decide moving forward, Mikey blurted his answer,

“Alright,” he said.

You bit at your lower lip before proceeding. You took in a long pull from the weed. Moving your face close to his lips, you lifted his jaw again to mere centimeters from your own.

Your eyelids were barely open as you focused on the smoke leaving your body. The ghost of the vapors disappeared into his parted lips, ever so steadily.

Mikey closed his eyes allowing your smoke into his lungs. But, before you could savor the feeling, you were nearing the end of your breath. The smoke eventually dissipated from between both of your lips, leaving nothing behind.

Time seemed to stand still in this moment between you and him. You couldn’t pull away, the touch of his smooth skin under your fingertips felt unreal.

Mikey was holding his breath, _your_ breath, in his lungs. Having that thought become your tangible reality, only turned the heat within you on high.

Your forehead virtually touched his, the tickle his curls brushed against your hairline. Your eyes shut as well and leaned your head down to meet his lips. Mikey exhaled the smoke through his nose, shifting his stance to press harder against your lips.

You stayed that way for a long while, throwing those inhibitions clear out the window. The kisses you shared felt nothing other than right. His reciprocation was distinctly tender, and _fervent._

But, how much can you blow his mind tonight?

Mikey became putty in your hands soon after feeling your soft lips mold against his own. The beautiful moans fell muffled against your mouth, increasing after each nip of your teeth on his bottom lip.

Your hold on his jaw repositioned, your palm falling to hold the side of his face. Your thumb rubbed delicately over his cheekbones. Mike’s fingers were dug into the rug, clinging on for dear life.

This was overwhelming.

You pulled away, completely forgetting to catch your own breath. Mike sat there panting alongside you as you tried to gulp down more oxygen, you could feel his eyes on the entirety of your face.

“I…I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time.”

Mikey whispered that confession into the air, almost not wanting you to hear. A barrage of joy rippled in your lungs as you leaned forward to connect your lips again.

“Ditto,” you mumbled into his mouth.

The joint was left forgotten in the tray.

His confirmation was more than enough to allow you to move forward. It was at this point, without saying more, that you both knew what each other wanted— _needed_ tonight.

The way he returned your kisses ignited a war of shivers throughout your body. Mikey let you lead the way, your hand cradled his face to control his positioning. This had speedily become a favorite of yours.

You wanted to get closer to him. Simply sitting next to his body was not enough.

You situated your body to straddle Mikey’s lap, your bare thighs surrounding his hips. He did not protest, the feel of your breasts pressing against his chest, the heat between your legs, it all sent deep jolts directly to his growing erection.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails massaging through his curls and against his scalp. His scent was enchanting, the savory smell wafting from his clothes and hair and into your nose. You found yourself subconsciously tugging himself closer toward your body.

Mikey was working his tongue against your lips and into your mouth, the eagerness within him increasing after each minute that passed.

He was _immensely_ talented with his mouth, the greed that was shown with lips left you sighing into him.

Yet, his palms were glued to the floor at his sides, twitching once in a while in a debate on what to do. You broke away from his lips.

“Mike baby, I want you to _touch_ me.”

You wrapped your fingers around his hands and placed them on your waist, guiding them up toward your breasts.

His palms were hot against your skin, seeping under the thin cloth of your tank top.

The boy was hypnotized, his pink tongue darted to wet his kiss-bitten lips. You peered into his striking blues, as you massaged his fingers over your chest. Mikey shifted his hands to wrap around each breast, brushing his thumb over the rapidly hardening nipples.

His grunt was hidden deep within his chest as you began to squirm against him. The dampening cotton of your shorts pressed firmly against his jeans. Mikey’s cock twitched against his underwear.

“God, can I take this off?”

Before you could reply, he was lifting the white tank top off of your body. His nimble fingers moved to your back to unsnap your bra with practiced movements.

Mike tossed your garments away, clearly not caring where the items would land.

You released hushed giggles as the air nipped at your bare skin, wrapping your arms around yourself to provide some sort of warmth. You certainly weren’t hiding your body from the boy.

Still, Mikey didn’t want that.

“No, no! C'mere, let me suck on them.”

He bit at his lip playfully, those eyes of his filled with pleading. You couldn’t deny him that request for long as you let his hands move your arms away.

He shifted your body up towards his mouth, blowing cool air on your nipples. This incites you to grin once again, fingers reaching to delve through his curls.

You thought of what to say to him before you cut yourself off with a surprised gasp.

Mikey’s expert mouth enveloped one of your nipples, lapping and sucking in earnest.

You hugged his face as you watched him assault your chest with his tongue and lips. You could feel your pussy begin to throb, the ardent feelings creeping into your stomach.

You chose to not wear any panties tonight, knowing in the back of your mind that they truly wouldn’t be needed. The soft cotton of your shorts glided sinfully across the swollen skin of your lips and clit at each movement of your hips.

Mikey was thoroughly enjoying himself, a gorgeous girl like you sitting on his lap, letting him have his way with your breasts? He would have never thought this would be a reality.

His hands roamed your body with deliberate motions. The boy made sure to provide attention to the one breast that did not receive as much between alternating. He flicked his tongue unrelenting against your nub and bit his way across your mound to the other.

Mike’s teasing fingers inched closer and closer to your middle, squeezing and rubbing along your ass. He dipped further down now and again, fingers dancing near the slick of your outer lips. He was a multitasker, performing all of this while sucking hungrily on your nipple.

You couldn’t _take_ it anymore. You took his face in your hands and pried his mouth away, slamming those lips to your own.

Mike laughed at this, the blissful sounds being eaten up by your lips.

You reached down to his waist, grabbing hold of the hem of his sweater. Tugging the shirt over his head, you were careful to not tangle his arms with the garment.

“Shit, it’s cold in here.”

You rubbed your palms along his stomach to his chest, tangling your fingers into his hair. He pressed a particularly needy kiss to your lips, whining in his throat.

Mikey wrapped his biceps around your middle, placing your bare skin against him. You could see his body tremor slightly under the low light, and while you felt a little guilty for his discomfort, your heart melted. He was like a puppy with you.

You hummed, breaking away from him.

“I can help you with that.”

Mikey let your hands roam his torso again, your mouth worked on planting wet kisses and bites on his jaw, drawing filthy curses from his lips.

He didn’t have very much hair on his body, but he had enough that allowed you to run the tips of your fingers over. You traced the outline of his nipples and the line of hair guiding your way to his cock, tickling his stomach with the ghost of your nails.

He seemed to purr in response to this special touch you were providing for him. Mikey tilted his head back allowing you more access to his neck.

After biting a purple bruise on the spot under his ear, you broke your hold on his throat.

Those curious fingers of yours inched toward his belt, your nails winding their way around the leather and loosening the frustrating band from his hips.

Mikey’s attention stood at the feeling, opening his eyes to observe the work with your hands. It took you no time to unbutton the fabric and push it down.

He further helped you remove his jeans, the restraining material had been utterly bothersome to him for a while now. Upon revealing, the outline of his fervidly hard cock stood at attention.

A brazen grin was displayed on your plump lips, rubbing your palm at the bulge in his underwear. You took notice of a small damp spot where the head of his cock rested. Taking your finger and thumbing at that spot, you made sure that your nails never grazed the sensitive appendage.

Mikey sucked in a sharp breath, pushing out a familiar whine of his.

“Y/n, mmhf, _please_ don’t tease.”

You shut him up by placing a kiss on the boy’s pout, proceeding to stimulate his cock through the fabric. His hands palmed at your thighs, gripping onto the flesh tightly.

“Does that feel good baby?”

Mikey only swallowed real heavy, muttering out his jumbled reply about how he was “going to explode.”

“Mm, I don’t want you to just yet.”

You reached under the waistband of his boxers and pushed the remaining fabric down his thighs. He was released with a spring the tip of him heavily flushed and radiating pure heat against your stomach.

You touched the velvety smooth skin of him. Hmm, all of that BDE he was emitting must have been true the entire time.

The muscle was weighty in your palm, eyes following the clear beads of precum accumulating at the head. You fought the urge to put him in your mouth, saving that for another time.

“I want you to fuck me, Mike.”

He grunted, eyes falling shut as your fingers encased him and began to languidly stroke.

You brought your lips to his, neglecting to push them together, whispering.

“Can you do that baby?”

Mikey’s head felt _dizzy_. The heightened sensitivity on his nerves from smoking was almost too much for him. He never thought getting high would incite so much arousal.

And here you were, the girl of his dreams, with her hand wrapped around him and that want in your eyes. He was increasingly climbing from the way you twisted your wrist at meeting the tip of his cock.

“I-I…fuck, I don’t know if I could last long.”

He felt the vibration of your arid laugh against his lips.

“We’ve got all night, Mikey. Let me sit on it, let me take care of you.”

 _Christ man,_ he thought. Mikey shivered and nodded his head. He placed his hand over your wrist, halting your movements entirely.

As you sat up and moved to lay on the bed, he scrambled eagerly, chasing after you with a growl. Balmy giggles and squeals resounded from your bed, Mikey laid his entire weight onto you, pressing you down into the mattress.

His palms were planted on either side of your head. You moved the blankets about blindly as your lips connected again. There was the sound of soft thudding as your many pillows fell to the floor.

You reached down and let your fingers slip the remaining barrier of fabric off of your legs, the shorts dismissed to a random corner of your room. Your palm was lifted, applying pressure against his chest and nudging his hungry mouth away.

Mikey obliged and let you shift to straddle his awaiting lap. His head landed on one of your pillows and his palms found their way to your hips.

Your hand had a hard time locating the side drawer adjacent to your bed. Ugh, where is that damn handle? You leaned down and pecked the boy’s lips.

“I’m going to grab a condom, that alright?”

Of course it was.

You still were fidgeting with the drawer after opening, struggling to locate the smooth packaging of the condom. Mikey’s impatient nature squeezed at your hips and ground your pussy on his cock. You suppress a moan, that sweet feeling of his skin on yours tantalized you most dangerously. Mike was teetering on the edge of risk.

Finding and applying the protection occurred in a matter of heartbeats. You were adamant about being safe, even in your high state. Soon, you rolled the latex over his erection and stared deep into Mikey’s eyes.

He grew speechless and this had you thinking of what could be in his mind.

Those cerulean pools never left your body, the boy was looking at pure art displayed above him. You were priceless, not available to even be viewed anywhere but right here. All for him.

Just for him.

Pleasurable tickles and lapped at his skin the moment you situated your lips to capture his dick. He held on for dear life, as you leaned down to lay a chase kiss to his lips, only to sit back up and tower over him.

“Are you ready, Mikey?"

You had your fingers curled over his heartbeat, the muscle pounding under your palm. You flipped your stray curls away from your forehead and looked down at him with a tilt of your head.

He wasn’t given much time before you slid to bottom him out inside you. Your pussy lips surrounded him snugly and Mikey was _drowning_ in you.

His eyes rolled shut as you began a pace that was borderline celestial, gyrating your hips in that perfect way.

The sparks of pleasure emanating from his groin beckoned plead from his flushed lips.

“Please, _please_.” What was he pleading for? Whatever it was you gave it to him with no hesitation, sensing his palms scrambling to anchor on your body.

He was always back to being a whiny and groaning mess under you, glossy blue eyes never leaving the spot where his cock squelched repeatedly inside your cunt.

The sensual music dissolved to background noise. Every external worry and bother was thrown into the dust as you fucked Mikey lasciviously.

➽─────────────❥

The air smelled of sex, weed, and…burgers? Paper wrapping and empty plastic cups littered your floor. You could see faint shimmering metallic-colored condom wrappers peppering the floor as well.

The ceiling fan above you was rotating moderately, faintly blowing the papers and moving them with the wind.

You lay on your back, blanket half-covering parts of your body. The pressure on your chest and torso left you feeling numb, but not internally.

A mess of curls kissed your cheek, and the soft breath layered on your bare breasts. His arms ended up trapping you between him and your bed, never wavering from their spot around your body.

The music was long since off, the only sounds in the room were the curly-haired boy’s snores on top of you.

Mikey had fallen asleep sometime after eating, or, was it after that last round? Your mind couldn’t calculate as the countless pleasures of the night blended together.

The boy may have a sex drive that extremely challenged you, but he could sleep like nobody’s business.

The state that he was in gave Greek statues a run for their money.

You watch the pink and amber light illuminate his still face as he sleeps there in your arms. Those long eyelashes of his nearly touched his cheekbones while they fluttered in his slumber.

His rosy lips were set into a pout. His cheek had been pressed right against your breasts, probably one of his favorite spots to rest his head.

You aided his relaxation as you stroked your fingers through his hair, massaging and pressing tender kisses to his temple. You knew you were smitten with Mikey each minute you laid there with him.

Mikey began to stir not very long after your embracing of him. It was around the early hours of the morning, the moon still hanging on in the sky. Your body was minutely squeezed in his grip as he groaned in awakening.

He peeked a look up at your face as you ran the tips of your fingers along his nose and cheeks. A fond smile graced your lips. He closed his lids and you saw a ghost of a grin on his mouth before he moved to press them to your neck.

His voice was raspy when he spoke into the quiet of the room.

"Be my girlfriend, please?”

You stroked your thumbs over his lips when he pulled back, eyeing the look in his eyes as he gazed up at you.

They reflected nothing other than adoration, shimmering breathtakingly in the low light. You grew silent, not responding even seconds later, thinking and thinking, possibly overthinking.

What were his intentions? You asked yourself, you couldn’t find a negative feeling in your gut as you watched the boy in your arms.

Mikey sensed your disquiet and was feeling unsure of your answer, eyes nervously falling to look toward the bedsheets below.

You would be able to speak with him more about it later anyway.

Out of his surprise, you pulled him closer. Brushing your nose against his and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You made _sure_ that Mikey was listening when you whispered your answer against his smiling lips.

➽─────────────❥


End file.
